lost again ( legolas x reader) Rewritten
by Dark White Witch
Summary: Legolas x reader(OC)... you sailed to undying lands... but the hell with your amazing , GPS, you are lost again... Crap...
1. intro

ALWAYS LOST... WELCOME BACK.

The one ring is destroyed, Sauron is forever no longer can harm anyone and anything...

The Fellowship is reunite again and complete. You for saving boromir's life, and he owe you so much and you think your task is done...

But no! It is not. Yet!

Before the coronation of Aragorn, there's a message sent by the valars. They give you the opportunity to sail in the blessed realms. Only the white council knows your departure, you don't have much time to say goodbye to everyone, especially, him.

Legolas... Who you hate before... And now Love.

The valar don't tell the reason why you have to sail eagerly but it looks like they were out of time to tell. There is disturbance in their message.

But you sail then.

Too bad you miss the wedding, to bad you can't hear Gimli's other story while drinking ale, too bad you can't make fun of Arwen and Aragorn to tease, too bad you can't sign the book Frodo write can't even come to Sam's wedding to Rosie, too bad to miss and pranking game with Merry and Pippin, too bad you will miss Gandalf even he is annoying...

Too bad you will miss legolas so bad, you didn't have the chance to tell him how you feel...

Now its time for you to go...

There's no looking back...

Alone in a ship, you are ready...

You know you will see them again and this time you can tell him how you feel.

Sailing alone in the sea, no direction to go but you know you can make it...

And you will.


	2. Chapter 2

**i know this story is a little bit iffy! and i have to change some things... that will be in chapter 2... i have to tell you this is the first time i write a fan fiction, so thank you for reading this!!! and godbless...**

After the Kings Coronation...

" What do you mean she's gone?!" Gandalf look weary, trying to calm Legolas is much harder than fighting a balrog. He sighed in defeat.

They all surprise when the prince burst, they never seen him like this, pain, hurt, anger, betrayed and other reason you can think off but most of all his stubborness is rising. Gandalf force a smile trying not to scowl at him. Why can't he? The prince is acting like it such a big deal, if he remember (y/n) and legolas don't go so well but now?

" I'm curious?.'' He said trying to figure out something he miss. '' Suddenly, why you act like this my prince? I seen you furious when she make something stupid, you can't even hold your temper when she's near you. Why suddenly act of compassion now she's gone?'' He stare at him amd Legolas paled like his been caught to something.

'' Oh my, he didn't tell you huh?'' Gimli mused looking devilish staring and looking innocent at the same time in Gandalf.

'' Gimli stop it, your not hel-'' he's caught off, gimli is fast.

'' He fancy her or for much more, he loves the lass!'' Gimli exclaimed trying not to laugh so hard on legolas...

Ahh, surely the elf is planning his death now but it's worth it!.

As for legolas, he facepalm his self, he is so embarrass, can't hide in his face too, so red!

And he wan't to kill Gimli now.

The people there look in awe, surprise, astonish and some happy? Arwen, Galadriel and Eowyn is giggling, and Merry squeak and yell '' yes i won!'' and he gesture like ' come on give me my money' while the other hobbit scowled, yup there was a bet in the four mighty hobbits and Merry won.

Aragorn, Boromir, Faramir along with Eomer still shock looks like the news is not sinking to their head now. Gandalf smile, now he knows the truth while Legolas giving a death glare to Gimli now that looks victorious!

Gandalf walk beside Legolas,patting his shoulder. ''You have no need to worry my friend, she is safe. She's sailing now her way to Valinor."

Now they are all shock, Merry almost fell on his butt, Gimli almost choke his pipe.

" Valinor? She's a race of men, everyone knows men can't sail to that realm." Boromir first to spoke, concern to his friend and where she is now is much more terrifying.

" Aye, my lord. But you see, (y/n) is exception, she always are. The message from the Valars is urgent, there's no time to prepare and say farewell to everybody. They want (y/n) to sail immediately, they never tell the reason, but perhaps it is important.''

'' I will go, I will come after her!'' Legolas declared.

'' No! No you will not go Legolas, your time will come. There's so much for you to do here. Don't fret my friend, you will see her again.''

Legolas couldn't do anything but to sigh on defeat...

His mind is lost somewhere, longing for something, no, not something but for someone. He's angry in himself right now. ' why did i not tell her how i feel for her.' He regret everything, blaming himself for not telling her, he had so many opportunity to tell her how he feel but he couldn't. So afraid that she will declined and step away.

Now his regretting it more, she's gone. Far away from him.

'' Legolas, you will see her again.'' mused by Gimli, the anger he feel to him after his declaration is now fade.

He knows Gimli did it for him because he don't have the balls to admit the truth, but Gimli saw it and he always talk about it, and sometimes it is annoying but it end up, he is right, Gimli is right. He's thankful Gimli is there, there was a time that he think they will never be friends but now their buddies.

He's an awesome friend, everyone in the fellowship is awesome. He timidly smile.

'' yes, your right... All of you are right.. I will see her again.''.

Many years later...

After Frodo and bilbo's departure in Grey Havens...

After Rebuilding Ithilien... After Aragorns burial..

Legolas and Gimli made their way to Valinor and now they about to depart.

'' Calm down laddie... There's no need to rush, the shore is near.'' Gimli said grumpily, tighting his hold to Legolas when the lad try to dive in the water. ' this is taking longer than i thought. I bet i can swim much faster than to wait here.' legolas said and ready to dive but gimli caught him and they strangle on the wooden floor.

'' I know your excited to see her, but please, try to compose yourself, you will have much more time to see her now...'' gimli comforts and legolas sat down...

The truth is he is so nervous to see her but if he would see her now he might throw himself to her.

A bunch of laters, they made to shore, Frodo and Gandalf is waiting there...

Smiling faces but there's something in their eyes that made Legolas paused for a second

Gimli is the first to set foot and embrace the two, he's so excited being the first dwarf to set foot in Valinor is so overwhelming, but they cannot blame him... His the first!

'' Ah, Gimli, welcome to Valinor.'' Gandalf said, Gimli's smile is so bright.

'' Aye, it is! I am ready to take every elf here on a drinking game..'' he exclaimed Gandalf and frodo chuckle.

'' They're counting on it. But i remember Merry said that legolas won the game?'' frodo teased. Gimli's face paled, little embarassed.

'' Oh yes, that is true, but you see. I let him won.. Besides, i don't want to see a weeping elf because he lost. '' he joke and the three laugh.

Legolas is walking towards the three.

Then they faced legolas. Gandalf spoke. '' Welcome legolas-'' but cut off.

'' Where is she?'' Yup, he just reach the Valinor and that's the first question he ask.

Frodo look at Gandalf, concern in his eyes. Legolas eyes widened when Gandalf didn't answered.

'' She's not here, isn't she?'' Gandalf baffled to his question and sighed.

'' Well, um, Legolas.. It may be good to talk about this in the palace, besides you two need to rest after the long journey at the sea.'' Gandalf said and paced to walk along with gimli and frodo. Legolas couldn't help but to follow them, he must answer him. He waited long enough.

At the palace, after a long rest...

'' Gimli, you look good!''. Frodo comment cheerfully.

'' I always look good, that's why the elf befriended me... I am so much more handsome than him.'' gimli exclaimed, making a great pose of himself. He drink a kind of juice and he is now look younger than he is and so is Legolas...

'' Legolas, come... We must meet them.'' Gandalf said.

'' who?''

'' You have so many question, master elf, and the question will be answered, now come all of you.''

They made their way to a mountain, a mountain with a lot of stairs, it looks like in greece but much beautiful and shining and glowing, i don't know but it's so beautiful.. Let's go with that.

They enter a huge door. Freakingly huge door.. I'm not good in math but let say the door is made for giants. And there's a lot of thrones.. ''We have to wait here, they are coming now''. Then another door opens and a lot of giants enter the room, well you guest it, yes, the Valars made their entrance. And their big, way too big... And fair and beautiful( let us not forget that!).

They sitted on their thrones.

'' Olorin, this is the friends of (y/).'' manwe first ask.

'' Aye, my lord. Legolas son of thranduil and gimli son of gloin.''

'' Gimli, oh! I bet we make a drinking contest after this'' Aule cheered ended by slapping of his arm by his wife, yavanna. '' sorry love!'' he said softly and compose his sit. Gimli grinned and Aule wink at him.

'' My lords, i must ask, where is (y/n)? Mithrandir told us she sail here.'' legolas said patiently, not trying to look anxious to them.

'' Aye, it is true, she sailed here... she's here in Valinor.''

'' Where?'' Varda is the one to answer when manwe silently turn his head to his wife.

'' She is here in Valinor, legolas... But she invisibly made her way to the timeless halls.'' she confirm. '' but we are not certain where, her location cannot be found, we can't even reach her in dreams.''

'' The time halls? But how?'' Gimli exclaimed, concerened to his friend is now lost..

'' can we get her there?'' Legolas ask hopefully.

'' No we cannot.'' mandos mused. '' she is very far, only eru can get her there, i hope..''

'' What do you mean you hope? Your mandos!'' Gimli mused disbelief in his eyes.

Mandos look grimly and gimli look paled and try to hide in the back of legolas, yeah that's helpful.. But you can see Aule twitched his lips like his holding his mouth so hard not to laugh. And of course another glare from his beautiful wife.

'' What he means master elf is he hope she is in there, only in the timeless halls. There's a chance she may enter the void.'' Ulmo spoke, his voice is cool.( i think because he is tge lord of the sea, or water thingy.)

'' How can she enter there? She's only a girl.'' Gimli again.

Nienna stood and softly spoke..'' There's an explination for that, master dwarf. (y/n) arrival on Arda is not an accident, nor a portal open but she is meant to travel here in valinor... But always lost her way. Her quest is not only to save boromirs line but to safely deliver the key.''

'' What key?''

'' The key of 'the doors of night', where melkor held. She is not safe on Arda anymore that's why we sent a message to olorin for her urgent travel.

There's an alliance of evel magic somewhere in Arda, we can't locate it where, and I'm afraid this evil power made a way to reach Valinor boarders when (y/n) is entering... I'm certain that this power made her way to split and make way to timeless halls. some of melkor's sprout seen her while travelling with the fellowship. They tried to capture (y/n) so many times and failed. But now, i fear this time she cannot escape. She's within the grasp of melkor... I hope we reach her before it comes to that.''

'' And what would eru do with this, he have the power to get her out of there.''

'' Yes, but you see, we cannot make him to tell everything, you cannot ask question the creator about this. That's why he gave us the power to guide everyone who is on Arda now, but we made a mistake when Melkor reach Arda and we do not want for all to happen again. That's why we sent the guardian of the key to another set of timeline in another world, give her a new set of memories for she have most difficult fate for keeping the key. Eru can only give us advice for now.''

'' But why she? Isn't there anyone can keep this job?'' Legolas ask incredulously.

'' I'm afraid that's not how it works, legolas. Being a guardian is to be chosen, and she is chosen.'' nienna again.

'' is there a way she can get out of there? I mean can she get out of there?''.

'' there's only one way to get out of there. If (y/n) feels she is there long enough and she figure it out, she can get out of instance. But it will not be easy,timeless halls don't work like here in Valinor. For her it will be like an hour past but two sets of moon in Arda.''

'' And that is not the case, getting out in Timeless halls is so much harder than waking in a nightmare, for everthing there is reality and really happening. She will enter the abyss if she can hold enough, she will survive, if not, then Mandos will wait for her on the gates of soul ''. Nienna explained shakily, if the Guardian of the key died, the door will be open itself, and it will be worsethan war of wrath made by Melkor.

'' she didn't deserve this! Why all of you didn't do anything, you have all the powers to tell her who she is. But you didn't do anything.'' Legolas lost it and the valars looked guilty, of course, it was their fault. Make ( y/n) to sail alone in the sea with no direction if she make it to Valinor. It was all their fault. Sick valars with their power and mighty faces. They can't speak when they see the furious elf, surprise he can burst like that. Well they know legolas is sometimes angst but he can hide it very well but now seeing him like this can make gods shock and little iffy.

'' Now i believe her why all eldars have powers... Good, oh eru forgive me... '' he scowled at them.

And his about to cry.

Aule burst to laugh... Ended by all the glares of people there. '' sorry!'' he clear his throat and look somewhere.

'' What are we going to do now?''

'' Now legolas, we have wait and to be ready.. We have to make sure we are ready when we depart to arda once again.'' Gandalf pat him in the back trying to comfort the elf.

'' what do you mean gandalf?''

'' it means master elf, you will wait enough here in Valinor. I fear our staying here in Valinor is only limited for a time... Time of elves will arise again it will start on the fifth age.'' gandalf look to the lords waiting for their confirmation about the information and they all nod.

'' Yes gandalf, the gates of Valinor will be open again, once the elves back on their realms everything will change, and so changes occur.. (y/n) work for saving boromir's line will be most acknowledge, boromir was never meant to be alive. But eru act before it happen. Sending her in Arda to save him, but eru sometimes cannot control everything in the world. A high spirited human like her is hard to deal. She possess something in herself and that is the key.''

'' we will wait how long?''

'' it will be for a moment of time.. You will have the time to rest and reunite to your friends.''

'' friends? Only gandalf, legolas, and frodo is here. How it will be a reunion.'' Gimli said in disbelief.

'' ah master gimli. Do not underestimate the power of valars. We have decided to bring your friends here, the fellowship, the lady warrior and his brave husband and others.'' Varda said assuring the dwarf.

'' what about arwen? She's there alone, mourning to her grief of loss. What for her?''. Legolas ask.

'' do not worry legolas, she will be reunited with her husband here in Valinor so as to her parents and siblings.'' Este said.

'' What of (y/n)?''

'' I will do anything to reach her in dream, i just hope she sleep soon.'' Irmo said.

'' we will do anything to get her in the timelss halls. But now you must rest, and prepare yourself. Time passes in Arda, you will see a lot of changes. Be ready about this, once (y/n) get out of the timeless halls she will end up in Arda once more, you must be ready when you see her. Danger will surround her, once you get her, she will be confused. Time stops in Timeless halls and she didn't even know years past.'' Manwe stood.

'' In Arda? But why?'' Gimli again.

'' Master dwarf you are not listening, and i must repeat again. The gate of Valinor will be open again, the way will astray her because the path is change that's why she'll be end up in Arda. Every evil will be looking for her now. They're waiting for her return and i believe her entering in timeless halls is the work of evil magic coming from Arda.''

'' then we must get ready.'' Legolas said determined.

'' yes... And once you find her, please, escort her here in Valinor, she must be kept safe.''...

And the meeting ends...

but how long is take for you to sleep?

 **What was that? Oh... Right, now your the most important person in the world... Woohoo!!! But wait, that means your in trouble too! Not just trouble but in really, really big deep TROUBLE... I just hope you make it out in the Timeless Halls, Melkor is really close...** **Legolas loves you!!! Yey!!! But how long it will takes for you to get out? Oh, i hope you figure it out sooner or you will be trap in there FOREVER... Sea is dangerous... And please, bring some paper bag... It's going to be a bumpy ride.**


End file.
